1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a motor, in particular, to a motor with an internal driver such that the driver is arranged in an internal of the motor and provided at a rear cover thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
For a common and known motor, it typically includes a stator and a rotor arranged within a shell as well as front and rear covers provided on the front and rear ends of the motor. As a driver is to be provided for the motor, an outer cap is mostly used and is further attached to the rear cover such that the electronic components of the driver can be arranged at the inner surface of the outer cap. By such arrangement, the driver can be firmly attached to the motor while the outer cap is able to provide protection to the electronic components of the driver.
Nevertheless, the abovementioned arrangement of the driver onto a typical or known motor requires additional outer cap at the external of the motor, which inevitably increases the number of component parts required and also causes the material costs to be greater while introducing complications to the assembly of such motor.
Taiwanese Patent No. 1322522 discloses a structure having a motor with a fan. The drawings of the patent illustrates that the center of the inner surface of the rear cap can be provided with a receiving slot to receive a bearing and the driver can be provided in a space formed between the receiving slot of the inner surface of the rear cap and the outer wall. Such structure requires no additional outer cap by arranging and providing the driver as well as the bearing on the inner surface of the rear cap directly. In comparison to the previously mentioned known motor, such structure requires less material cost and simplifies the complexity of the assembly.
However, the arrangement of the bearing on the inner surface of the rear cap as disclosed by the abovementioned patent can, in fact, occupy a significant volume of the inner surface of the rear cap, which poses limitations to the attachment or placement of the electronic components of the driver as the volume of these electronic components is limited. Since no electronic components of large volume can be placed therein due to the size limitation, the output of the motor is also affected and is therefore reduced.